


This is my town- Book 1

by Suphomie



Series: This is My town [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Evil Chimera pack, M/M, OP Theo, Possessive Behavior, Psycho!Theo, Theo controls ghost riders, Unstable Lydia, dead!Hayden Romero, dead!Liam dunbar, ghost riders, half deaf Stiles, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: No one tries to leave though. No one leaves their house after eight pm. They go to work, or school, and then go right home. Every night is Halloween in Beacon Hills, and everyone knows that Theo is in charge.Stiles knows. Oh, god, he knows.





	1. The Beginning of the End

There are two ways to leave and enter Beacon Hills by car. The other three ways are through the preserve, past the mountains, or underground by tunnel. All five ways are guarded by Theo minions, the ghost riders.

No way in. No way out. And, if anyone tries to leave, well two things could happen. Either, the ghost riders shoot you and put you out of your misery, or they give you to Theo. Which would probably end in your death anyways or if he's feeling generous, he'll let you off with a warning and a very tight leash. 

No one tries to leave though. No one leaves their house after eight pm. They go to work, or school, and then go right home. Every night is Halloween in Beacon Hills, and everyone knows that Theo is in charge.

Stiles knows. Oh, god, he knows.

Everywhere he turns, Tracey or Corey or one of the other nameless, emotionless chimeras that Theo has created in the dread doctor's abandoned lab is watching him. Keeping track of him. Theos direct orders, _make sure he knows I'll always be watching him_. At school, at the store, at the gas station. Everywhere, he can't be alone.

Even now, Stiles sitting at his desk, with his door shut, he isn't truly alone. If he walked over to the window, he'd see Tracey standing under the sycamore tree on his front lawn.

Stiles wishes he could talk to someone about it, could rant to anybody about it, but that's the thing. There's no one left. Dad's in the hospital, Lydias in eichen house, Malia is probably running around the preserve somewhere, Liam's dead, Kira escaped to Mexico before this all happened, and Scott... 

Stiles has no idea where he is. 

Stiles has never felt so alone in his entire life. Sometimes he just wants to scream at the top of his lungs, just to make sound. And sometimes he does, but no one cares because they think, _the chimeras killed someone again_.

Chimeras must have some sort of blood lust, because every single day there are more and more people in the hospital, brutally torn apart and bloody. But Theo doesn't care, why would he? As long as he gets to stay in power.

Stiles hears a very, very light tapping in his room. He looks at the closed door, then grabs his hearing aid from off his desk, and turns up the microphone, only to hear full on knocking on his door. "Come in!" He calls, rolling his eyes at the formality. He could yell that he's buck naked and the door still would have opened.

Theo is standing on the other side, which is no surprise. He likes to stop by at night, sometimes to talk, sometimes to do other, more sexual things. Never the less, he's always here. 

Stiles doesn't say anything in greeting, just turns from the door to the computer in front of him. Theo steps in carefully, and shuts the door behind him, though stiles isn't sure why, there's still someone standing out the window, probably listening. The illusion of privacy?

"Here," Theo says, standing behind Stiles desk chair, he pulls his arm into Stiles' view and he's holding a small, glass figure in his hand. 

Stiles takes it, and examines it in his hand. It's a small fox, cool to the touch, and transparent. Stiles wordlessly stands, and puts in on his bedside table, along with the glass wolf, bear, and deer that Theo has given him, respectively. 

Because, here's the thing about Theo. He wants someone to share his power with. He wants someone to love. And he loves Stiles, as much as a heartless creature can love anything. So he's sickly sweet to him, never laying a finger on him, never allowing one of his chimeras to touch him, all in an attempt to woo him. 

That's what the gifts are about. Sometimes he buys Stiles dinner and leaves it on the kitchen counter, and sometimes he leaves the hearts of people Stiles dislikes on his window sill. He'd probably give Stiles whatever he asked for, but Stiles doesn't _want_ anything from him, and that drives him crazy.

Stiles sits on the bed, rolling his eyes. "When did you have time to pick that up in between killing people and plotting world domination?" 

Theo smirks. "I always have time for you."

Stiles pulls his legs over the side and rests them on the bed. Theo sits close to him, close enough to touch, but not quite yet. Then, Theo reaches a gentle hand over and his finger trails across Stiles' cheek and down to his neck. Stiles pulls away.

Theo looks displeased for a moment, then regains composure and looks calm. "I wish you'd submit to me, Stiles," the chimera says, leaning in, and then mouth inches from his neck, says, "you have no idea what I could give you. You'd be _powerful_."

Stiles knows. He's thought about it countless times. But nowadays, all he has left is the fact that he hasn't given in to Theo. It's what keeps him from going crazy, the fact that he's kept himself- well, still himself. Because sure, infinite power is tempting- _beyond tempting_ \- but he wouldn't be himself, and he's terrified of losing the control he has left.

"Never," he says, like he always does. Theo growls low into his neck. Not threatening really, just frustrated. He grabs both of Stiles' legs from underneath his knees and pulls, causing Stiles to fall back onto his bed, back against the warm sheets, Theo in between his legs.

Theo handles his body like it belongs to him, but they both know it doesn't- not yet, anyways. Sure, Theo has him physically, can probably do whatever he wanted to him, at any time he pleased, but Theo isn't satisfied with that. He wants Stiles' mind, and his heart. He wants Stiles to want him back, but Stiles never will. 

He has all the power in the world, a town full of people under his control, but he can't control feelings, and Stiles knows it kills him.

Never the less, Theo is kissing his neck, because even if Stiles isn't fully his, they both know that Theo is the only one who can touch Stiles like this. 

A scream from out window causes Stiles' head to shoot up. The scream is followed by a roar. Then radio silence. Theo doesn't even look up, doesn't even flinch. Stiles takes his hearing aid off, and puts it on his bedside table, knocking over the little glass fox over in the process. He can still hear a bit, but not much. He closes his eyes, and can pretend the world has gone away. Even if just for a moment.

-

Stiles watches with sleepy eyes, as Theo dresses himself. Stiles glances at the digital clock on the bedside table. Four am. Places to be, people to kill, Stiles assumes is what's making Theo duck out like a one night stand. But he'll probably be back again tomorrow night, with more gifts and promises of power.

Theo leans down and kisses Stiles' head before he goes. Like a they're a couple. In Theo's mind, they will be soon. As soon as Stiles submits already.

Stiles yawns and pulls the blanket down. He dresses in pajamas, and then Praha out his window. Theo is getting into his car, not sparing a glance at the dead person, torn apart in the middle of the street. Stiles looks away, disgusted. Someone will clean it up in the morning, bury the barely recognizable body in a nameless grave in the overflowing cemetery.

This town is a nightmare.

Stiles hears a small noise. He cocks his head, then grabs his hearing aid and turns the sound all the way up. Still, it's hard to hear, but he can just make out the sound of footsteps downstairs.

Stiles goes paper white. He grabs the bat that's on the side of his bed (wrapped in barbed wire of course, because at least if it hits a chimera he'll have more time to run for his life). 

Stiles opens his door slowly, carefully. The long expanse of the hallway is motionless and dark. He tiptoes to the stairs, then descends them, making sure he's not making any single noise. He looks around the dark livingroom. Not a sound. Or maybe he just can't hear it.

Something touches his shoulder. He screams, and turns around, swinging at the figure in front of him. "Ow!" The figure cries, backing away. Stiles tries to swing again, but when he looks, he sees that this is no ordinary figure. This one has big brown eyes, and a crooked jaw.

"Scott?!" Stiles yelps in surprise.


	2. The Kanimas Poison

Scott runs the bloodied mark on his cheek, then quickly holds a finger up to his lips. Stiles' mouth flies shut. "Scott?" He whispers this time, wondering if he's dreaming.

"Yeah," Scott whispers back, mark healing on his cheek. Stiles lets the bat drop back onto the floor, and nearly throws himself at Scott, and wraps two tight arms around him. Scott does the same.

It feels nice knowing the arms he's in isn't one of a murderer. But, sadly, Stiles is so shocked and curious he might explode, so he pulls away, still holding onto Scotts shoulders and asks, "How did you get here? Into town? The ghost riders are everywhere, and the chimeras-"

"I snuck in past the mountains, and this-," Scott said, holding up a small brown bag around his neck, "this hides my scent. But there were those guys everywhere, with horses and guns-"

"Those are the ghost riders." Stiles answers. They're _everywhere_. They have no eyes, and they don't talk, but they have a perfect shot, they never miss. Stiles has no idea why they follow Theo, but they're fierce soldiers. 

Scott nods. He looks around the dark house, then says, "I can't find anyone. I searched all over town for their scents, but Lydias gone, and Malia, and Liam.." stiles frowns when he says the name. "What?" Scott asks.

Stiles swallows. "Lydia's in eichen house, and.. Liam's.." Scott looks at him confusedly, so Stiles swallows again, and quietly says, "Liam's dead."

Scotts eyes widen. "What?" He asks, voice broken and hurt, "How? When?"

Stiles recalls the day with incredible memory. You don't forget a day with that. Liam and Hayden had been whispering about running for a long time. Stiles begged them not to, that Theo would find and _murder_ them, but they didn't want to live this way anymore. Stiles was with Theo, in the abandoned sheriff's station, when the ghost rider dragged them both in, and... 

"Couple months ago," stiles answers, looking from Scott to the floor, "he and Hayden ran- and Theo wanted to make an example out of them."

"Oh my god," Scott says, shaking his head, mortified. Of course he is. Liam was his one true beta, and now he's buried in the cemetery with his girlfriend. Not to mention they were only sixteen. Scott takes a step back and stutters, "im sorry, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to realize- it's been _months_ , and I haven't- oh god, what the hell even happened?"

"Theo happened," Stiles says. Scott looks back up at him, as Stiles continues, "After you left, he took the beasts power. And then he brought a bunch of chimeras back to life and made all these new ones, and he has control of the ghost riders.. no one can go in or out of town."

"What does he want?" Scott asks.

Stiles swallows. "I'm not sure," he says, "at first I thought he just wanted power but.. I think he wants to turn the town into an army of chimeras." Scott tilts his head. Stiles continues, "everyday I feel like there's more and more people missing."

Scott shakes his head. "How do we stop him, someone that powerful?" 

Stiles licks his bottom lip. "C'mere," he says, turning around. Scott follows him into his dad's office next to the stair case. It's empty, except for the papers littlering his desk. Stiles searches through a drawer and pulls out a sheet of paper he hid there long ago.

"What's that?" Scott asks, looking at the sheet.

"I kind of made a plan, back when Theo first took the beasts power. But then Liam died, and Malia stopped talking to me and- well, I hid it here, just in case. And now I think that it might actually work."

Scott reads the notes on the paper. "You want to break Lydia out of Eichen house? How could that help?"

"I did some research on banshees," Stiles explains, "their screams are way more powerful then we thought," Stiles' hand automatically brushes across his hearing aid, "And maybe- if we got her to aim her scream at him- it could hurt him. Or at least throw him off. Give us a chance to- we'll, you know."

Scott nods, seemingly taking all the information in. "Okay.. so how would this work? You, me and Malia?"

"Yeah, only one problem," Scott tilts his head, "Malia hasn't talked to me in months. And I think she's running around the preserve in her coyote form."

Scott sighs. ".. okay, well maybe we can call Kira-"

"Kira's in Mexico first of all," Stiles says, resting his hands on the desk below him, "and second, Theo uses one of the dread doctors machines to block the intermet and phone lines. So we couldn't get in touch with her here even if we wanted to... and there's no way just you and me could make it into Eichen house."

Scott looks down, defeated. Stiles sighs. "Sorry," he mutters. "For what?" Scott asks, looking up, head tilted in confusion. Stiles shrugs. "I mean, you came back- and now you're trapped in this fucking nightmare town. And there's no way to do the plan."

Scott looks up and says, "well, we'll just have to find a way to get Malia on board."

Stiles' lips quirk up at the sides. "I knew I missed you for a reason."

Scott smiles as well. But then the sound of the door opening makes them both turn to the open office doorway. "Oh, shit," Stiles whispers, "Tracey. Hide, hide," he says, pushing Scott towards the closet. 

Just as Scott hides in the empty closet, Tracey walks into the room, arms crossed. "Who are you talking to?" She asks bluntly, eyes glowing sickly yellow.

Stiles swallows, glancing minimally at the closet door, "no one," he says quietly, "just- getting a glass of water?"

Tracey's head snaps to the closet. She growls, and walks over to it. Before Stiles can even attempt to stop her, she rips the door wide open. But then a second later she's on the ground,,unconscious, and Scott is standing over her, eyes glowing red.

Both boys exchange a look, then both look at the unmoving kanima body on the ground at their feet.

 

Stiles walks backwards towards the backyard's shed, holding Tracey by under her arms, as Scott walks, holding her feet. "Ya know I've had fantasies about this," Stiles says, "she follows me _everywhere_. Once I caught her standing over my bed. She's a creep."

Scott shakes his head. "You smell terrified."

"Oh I am. If Theo finds out. But hopefully he's asleep, and won't be up for a few hours. Maybe we have just enough time to find Malia, and get Lydia."

"Me too."

They close the door and lock it with leftover chains from back in sophomore year. Scott throws some little brown bags to hide the scent, just in case Theo does happen by, which is a very real, and very terrifying possibility.

"Okay," Stiles says, zipping his hoddie, "so- we're gonna get Malia, I guess. I mean, if we can make it past the chimeras and the ghost riders. And if Theo isn't around the preserve. Or at eichen house."

"You're terrible at pep talks," Scott says back, "but yeah. We can do this. Lets go."


	3. The Coyotes Den

The night is quiet as the jeep flies through the empty streets. No one on the streets, not the abandoned ones that they're taking to avoid the chimeras. No one would be out this late anyways, not with ghost riders patrolling the streets.

"What are those?" Scott asks, breaking the steady silence that has been growing between them. Stiles glances at him, confused, until Scott points his his ears and says, "hearing aids? Why do you have those?"

Stiles sighs, recalling when his hearing was damaged. His hands brush over the devices on his ears, then they turn back to the steering wheel as he parks by the side of the road next to the preserve. "Long story," he mutters, shutting off the engine.

 

The leaves crunch under their feet as they walk through the dark forest. The ghost riders don't come into the preserve, they stay on the outskirts of town, on the streets, patrolling this time of night. Sometimes chimeras run through here, but they usually stay by the nemeton. Stiles knows where Malia might be, though, and she's on the other side of the woods.

"Hey," Stiles says, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Scott looks to him, and tilts his head. "Where were you anyways? Where were you staying?"

An owl coos in the distance and a squirrel runs through the fallen leaves. "Me and my mom went to San Francisco to visit my dad, and she's still staying with him, but that was only for a month. Then I realized no one had answered my texts in a while.. I've been staying a town over in Brettwood, trying to find away in.. I finally got an opening last night."

And all this time Stiles thought Scott has forgotten all about them. It had been nearly five months, but Scott had been trying to get back all along. Of course he had, he's Scott McCall, true alpha of Beacon Hills.

"Yeah, how'd you do that anyways?" Stiles asks, as a gush of wind blows, making him wrap two arms around his torso, cold. "I mean, I've tried to sneak past the ghost riders before, and it didnt turn out very well."

"I slashed one of their horses legs. That pretty much distracted the guy for long enough for me to get through the town barriers." Stiles thinks back to his escape attempts. He never thought to go for the horses. Figures. "How many times?" Scott asks. Stiles looks to him, puzzles. "Did you try to leave?"

Stiles looks back ahead of him to the winding forests. "Four." He answers. "All within like- two weeks. Ghost riders pretty much stopped us everytime. And the chimeras. The last time kinda ended with-" his hands ghost over his hearing aids again, then he says quickly again, "Long story."

"Us," Scott says. Stiles looks at him, and tilts his head. Scott swallows, then explains, "You said _us_."

Stiles sighs. "Yeah... it was before Malia went all rogue coyote.. and before.. Liam," he whispers the final word, afraid that if he says it louder than maybe Scott will actually hear it, and maybe that will make it real.

"Oh." Scott says quietly. He looks ahead as well. 

"It was stupid, though," Stiles admits in a defeated voice, "we never had a chance. Theo always found us, somehow.. it's like he has eyes everywhere. We never had a chance."

"So you and Theo.." Scott trails off. Stiles doesn't look at him, he stares at his feet as he walks, stares at the crunching leaves. "I- kinda heard you guys tonight. You're.."

"Wait," Stiles cuts him off, abruptly stopping in his tracks. Scott stops as well. "Look," Stiles says, pointing at a mound of dirt against a tree, "there it is. Is she in there, can you smell her?"

Scott sniffs the air, then nods. "Okay," stiles whispers, "then lets go."

The two boys creep towards the den, staying quiet besides the leaves crunching underneath their feet. The entrance of the cave is dark, but they can barely make out the figure of a coyote laying inside, curled up. Her eyes open a moment later, giving them just enohhh time to get into the dirt entrance. 

The coyote jumps to her four feet, eyes glowing an unnatural, cold blue. She growls, baring her sharp teeth that reveals she's no ordinary coyote.

"Malia!" Stiles calls, wondering how long Malia as been in this state, that she can't even recognize Stiles and Scott. "Malia, it's us," Scott chimes in, more gentle. Malia stops growling, and her eyes fade back to brown. Then suddenly, she shifts and there's a naked human girl standing across from them.

"Scott?!" She asks, looking confused, "when did you get back?! How did you get back?!"

"Just last night," Scott says, "I came to stop Theo. To take back Beacon Hills."

Malia's head snaps to Stiles. "Remember the plan?" He asks. Malia nods her head. Stiles continues, "well, Scotts here, so I think it's time we try again."

Scott looks back over to Stiles, and tilts his head, cocking a brow. "Again?" He asks. Stiles frowns, but focuses back onto Malia, as she says, "that plan was stupid. We'll never break Lydia out of Eichen house, that place is like hell. And you know Theo put extra guards in it."

"We have to _try_!" Stiles shouts. Scott turns his head back to him, with concern in his brown eyes. "C'mon, Malia," he says, stepping foward. Malia crosses her arms. "We both know that Theos killing people. We have to stop it. Our lives suck."

"Mine doesn't," Malia argues back, "I'm back where I started. I know these woods. I'm happy here."

"Malia," Scott finally says, "you worked so hard to be human again. And I can tell when you're lying." Malia swallows. "Come on. We need your help if we ever have a shot to stop Theo. Please."

Malia seems to think about it for a moment. Then she looks Stiles dead in the eye, and says, "I'm not gonna do this again. Not after what happened last time. And you shouldn't either."

Before either of them can argue, she turns back into a coyote, and runs past them into the dark abyss of the preserve.

 

Stiles slams the drivers side of the door shut with all his might, frustrated. Scott gets into the passenger side silently, as Stiles says, "I don't know what we should do from here. Without Malia, I don't know if this would work, but maybe it's worth a try-"

"Malia said you did this before," Scott interrupts. Stiles glances at him, then looks back to the steering wheel. Scott leans in a bit closer, and asks, "why didn't you tell me. What happened?"

Stiles hates thinking about the day. He can hardly remember the last half of it, all he remembers is waking up with white hospital sheets underneath him... his hand automatically reaches up and caresses his damaged ears. 

"It's a long story." He mutters.

"But what ha-"

"Oh my god."

"Wait, what?" Scott asks, eyes widening. 

Stiles turns to him, and says excitedly, "I can't believe I forgot about him- this whole time I didn't even think to add him into the plan -"

"Stiles, who?"

Stiles licks is dry lips. "Parrish."


	4. The Extinguished Fire

The outside of the sheriff's station is lifeless. No cops. Theo made sure he killed all of them within a week of taking the beasts power. And all the chimeras are probably asleep in the tunnels at this late hour. No cars are outside but a black truck, parked right at the entrance. 

"He's here." Stiles mutters into the darkness of the jeep. "Shit." Scott looks at him with concern, until Stiles says, "okay, okay, you can go talk to Parrish then, and I'll distract him."

Scotts eyes widen. "Are you sure? I mean- is that safe?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He murmurs. Theo won't hurt him. He knows it's hard to believe (even for him sometimes) but Stiles is about the only person Theo won't hurt. Theos weird brand of love, he guesses. Figures, something he doesn't want might be what gets him out of here.

"But there's an alarm on the station, so go through the back and I'll go through the front. He'll just think I triggered the alarm." Stiles says, opening the door. Scott follows after him.

"Stiles wait," Scott whispers, as Stiles walks up to the front door. Stiles turns to him, and says, "what?" Scott looks concerned again, as he asks for the final time, "are you sure he won't do anything?"

"Yeah," Stiles repeats, "he's not gonna hurt me. Just go get Parrish, okay?"

Scott nods, turning and walking around the sheriff's station to the back of it. Stiles takes a deep breath and opens the glass doors.

  

Scott quietly opens the rear door and tiptoes in. He lets the door close quietly behind him. He can hear several rooms away Theo say to Stiles, "What are you doing here so late?" And Scott can't really make out what Stiles says in response, as he focuses his ears on the weak heartbeat in the holding cells.

As soon as Scott opens the door to the room, his nose is confronted by a terrible, strong smell, that makes his eyes water. He doesn't walk in further than the doorway, as his eyes meet the sight of Parrish locked in one of the holding cells, sitting with his legs crossed on the floor. He's surrounded by a circle of a strong mix of mountain ash, mistletoe, and wolfsbane that prevents Scott from getting too close.

Parrish, wearing only a pair of charred shorts, looks up with sunken in eyes. His tan chest is thin, and his ribs are showing, like he hasn't eaten in weeks. He looks like a dead man.

"Scott?" Parrish asks, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask you for you help. You were on the fresco. You're the only one who can stop Theo." Scott says. 

Parrish looks down to the ring of supernatural powder around him, locking him in the cell. He looks back up at Scott and says, "there's not much I can do. Not here."

Scott swallows. He wipes his watery eyes, nose twitching. "Well, Stiles can break the barrier, we can-"

"Scott I _can't_ help you," Parrish interrupts. "I can't control myself. And whenever I go under, I can't help what I do."

Scott tilts his head. "But Theo-"

"Theo's too powerful. The fresco was wrong. I've already tried to stop Theo, and I couldn't-"

"Wait," Scott says, "you've tried before? When?"

"Right after you left. Me, Malia, Stiles and Liam went into the tunnels and I tried to kill the beast. But Theo got to him first. And after that.." he trails off, then shakes his head, "I'm sorry. But you're just gonna have to find another way."

Scott swallows thickly. "Go, Scott," Parrish presses on, "before Theo or one of his chimeras find you. He wants you _dead_. And he's too strong to stop."

Scott, his nose stinging, walks out of the cell room. He starts walking back towards the back door. Why didn't Stiles tell him that they tried this before? Is that why he wears hearing aids, did he get hurt during their fight? Scott sighs, as he walks back towards the jeep, hood pulled up over his head. It probably doesn't matter. Cause now he has no idea how to defeat Theo and take back the town.

 

Stiles listens to the blaring alarm that starts as soon as he walks into the abandoned sheriff's station. He walks past the empty greeters desk, and into the main station, where Theo is. "Hey, sorry, for uh- the alarm." He says quickly.

"It's fine," Theo says, in the middle of walking over to the wall and pushing a button, making the sound disappear. Theo turns to him, and asks, "what are you doing here so late?"

Stiles shifts, swallowing thickly. "I- uh-" he starts, "I dunno. I was just driving, and I guess this is the first place I saw."

Theo smirks, sitting on top of a random, askewed desk. "Lucky me," he says coyly. He beckons Stiles over with his hand. Stiles slowly walks up to him. Theo wraps his arms around Stiles' waist and pulls him in close. He leans in for a kiss, to which Stiles reciprocates. 

A rat runs past Stiles' feet. He jumps a bit, but stays in place. The sheriff's station is a lifeless shell of what it used to be. After Theo killed all the cops and locked Parrish in the cells, he made the station his home base. He drifts around from Stiles' house to the dread doctors lair, but this is where he leaves all his stuff, including a matters on the floor in his dad's cleaned out office. 

It's like a fortress. During the day the ghost riders guard it, like knights guarding a castle.

Theo pulls away from the kiss, giving Stiles' a flirty look. "You look a little too tired for this," he says sexily, "but I think I know something that you're not too tired for."

Stiles swallows. "Fine," he mutters, knowing exactly what he means. He lowers onto his knees on instinct (because after five months these things come naturally) in front of Theo.

 

Stiles comes into the car, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, to see Scott already sitting in it. Stiles looks at him expectantly, but Scott only says a small, "he doesn't want to help."

"Fuck," stiles mutters, slamming a hand against the steering wheel. Scott looks at him with wide, concerned eyes. Stiles rests his head against the cool leather wheel, and briefly closes his eyes. If he were alone he might've turned off his hearing aids and made the world go away, but Scott wouldn't appreciate that too much, would he? 

"What do we do?" Scott asks, light from the outside shining on his face and into the car. Stiles glances at the clock, green numbers reading _5:15_.

"The suns about to come up," Stiles says, starting the engine. It's not safe during the day. Not with all the ghost riders and chimeras. Not with Theo. He drives into the street. "And Theos eventually gonna realize that Tracey's in the shed, and that you're back in town."

"So where are we going?" Scott asks, looking to his friend in the passengers side. Stiles looks at the open road ahead of him and shrugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILERS AHEAD*
> 
> Okay, so first thing- if you're here for steo I'm sorry that there's not much interaction in book 1! But I assure you, if you keep reading in book 2 it will be mostly steo!
> 
> Second, there will be three books in this series. Let me know if you have any specific requests or predictions! I pretty much have a set plan, but I'd be happy to add requests into it!
> 
> And last, comment if you are enjoying this series!


	5. Sunrise

The forest is cold where Stiles and Scott are sitting on top of a hill, watching the sun come out from behind the grey and white clouds, making the entire sky glow yellow. It would be beautiful in different circumstances. 

"What are we going to do?" Scott asks, knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them, he looks to Stiles with concern in his eyes- but also exhaustion. It's been a long night. For both of them. Full of disappointment. 

Stiles shrugs, playing with the shoelaces on his raggedy black converse. What is there left to do? The suns coming up, which means Theo will come by his house to drop him off at school in a few hours. He'll see Tracey's locked up in the shed, then come find them and- kill Scott? Hurt them both? There's no guarantee what Theos going to do.

Stiles swallows. He kind of wants to turn off his hearing aids and then crush them. He just wants to world to go away. He swore to himself that he'd never go through with that stupid plan ever again. Not after the last time... but with Scott, he was blinded. He swelled up with hope, but then of course the world deflated him, like it always does.

"I- uhm-" Stiles starts, scratching the back of his head, "I have hearing aids because, uhm-" Scott looks to him with wide, curious eyes, as he continues, "that night we all tried to break Lydia out of Eichen house, I- I didn't realize how unstable she was.. so when she screamed.. I dunno, I guess it knocked me against a wall or something, I woke up in the hospital. I couldn't hear anything."

Scott looks concerned, so Stiles looks away from him. He thought if he told Scott that he wouldn't want to go get her anymore. But doesn't matter now, he supposes.

"It was three months." Scott says after a moment of silence. Stiles looks to him and tilts his head. Scott continues, staring off into the sky with a sad look, "it took me three months to come back. Three months of missed calls and no texts, and I didn't even _care_. I didn't even think to check on you guys. While you were all living in hell, I was sitting at home, going about my life like everything was normal."

Stiles scoots closer to him. "Hey," he says comfortingly, putting a hand on Scotts arm, "don't be like that. There's no way you could've known. If you knew, you would've come back. No one blames you for any of this."

Scott looks back at him with wide eyes. Then he leans in, and his lips caress Stiles'- only for a moment, a sweet, loving moment- until Stiles pulls away, surprised. Scott lowers his head, muttering, "Sorry, sorry."

"No, it's okay." Stiles says back, pulling his arm back. "It's not- you-"

"It's Theo," Scott says quietly, looking at his knees. Stiles gulps, looking away, feeling the rose tint form on his cheeks. Somehow talking about Theo is much, much worse than actually being with him. At least when he's with Theo, it's private, intimate.

"What are you two?" Scott asks, holding his hands together, not looking to his friend. He swallows, then continues, "I mean, you hated him. And now you act like.." he trails off, not knowing what else to say.

"I did," Stiles says quietly, "I mean- I do. Still. Kind of."

"Why doesn't he want to hurt you?" Scott asks, "why does he like you so much? I mean- what the hell happened?"

Stiles sighs. "We hooked up back when everything was normal- well, back when Hayden just turned into a chimera, and me and him were in the car together," Scott nods vaguely at the memory, "we- I dunno. It was the heat of the moment. And then after you left.. I don't know. He wanted to be together. And.. maybe I didn't try to stop him that much."

Scott looks down. "I know it sounds stupid," Stiles says, "like I'm crazy or something. But my dad was in the hospital, I was lonely."

Scott sighs. "But he's never hurt you?"

Stiles shakes his head. "No. I think.." he bites his lip, then says in almost a whisper, "I think he just wants someone to- I don't know. _Be with_. Someone to talk to. To share things with."

"To love." Scott interrupts, finally looking up into Stiles' eyes. Stiles nods slowly. Theos intentions with him have never been malicious, that he's certain of. It's unhealthy, whatever they have, but it's not abusive, or nonconsensual. It never has been, and Stiles is sure if he ever put up a real fight Theo wouldn't- well, force him. 

"Do you love him too?" Scott asks. 

Stiles stares at the sky for a long time. The clouds are turning a darker grey, blocking out the sun, cascading a shadow across the small town of Beacon Hills. "I don't think so." Stiles says, unsure, "but.. just cause he loves me doesn't mean he's a good person. We _have_ to stop him. No matter what."

Scott nods. Stiles reaches over and intertwines his fingers with Scotts. Scott smiles, looking down at their hands. 

A sound from behind them had the pair turning their heads to the trees behind him. Malia is standing there, dresssed in a loose sweater and ripped jeans, fully human, hair messy. "Malia," Scott says, releasing Stiles' hand, "what are you doing here."

"You guys are right," the coyote says, as raindrops behind to fall on the dead grass, "We should get Lydia. And get out town back. I mean, you're the true alpha, right?"

Scott smiles. They both stand. "Okay," Scott says, "let's go save Lydia."


	6. Bashees escape

Eichen house is just as menacing from the outside as it is in the inside, Stiles concludes, staring at the dark building as rain starts to pour down. He glances to Scott, who only gives him a small, sad look, then shrugs. Stiles sighs as he exits the jeep. 

Malia and Scott follow him up to the gate. It's unlocked, the locking system not yet fixed from the last plan attempt. That Parrish is strong. Stiles only has to push the tall black gate, and it opens with a terrible screech.

The walk up to the doors is tense and filled with an unspoken fear. This night could go two ways. Freedom. Or disaster.

Scott's the one who steps foward and opens the double doors. Inside the cold building they're greeted with the sight of two chimeras at the front desk, eyes glowing unnatural colors. "Stiles?" The one with blonde hair says, "what're you doing here alone?" She looks to Scott and Malia and says, "who're they?"

Obviously she knows they're not a chimeras, but she must have become a chimera after Scott left and Malia became a full time coyote. Stiles swallows and says, "uh- Theo sent us. To see Lydia Martin."

The girl looks confused. The guy with light brown hair says, "why would he do that?"

Stiles shrugs. "I don't know. Do you want to go and ask him? Cause I'm sure he'd love being bothered at 6 am by two very low ranking chimeras. Or should I just go see Lydia?"

The girl looks to the guy and they exchange a look of fear, then she says, "fine, go on up," she throws a pair of keys that Scott catches, "just make it quick."

Stiles nods, and they walk out of the front lobby to the decaying staircase. "That was really easy," Malia says. "Yeah, well it won't be as easy to get past them with Lydia." "Does every chimera know who you are?" Scott asks as they start their walk up the unstable steps. Stiles sighs. Yes. Of course they do. Because he's _Theo's_ , so they have to be sure to never mess with him. Or Theo would probably kill them. Stiles just shrugs. "Kinda."

As they walk down the hall, Stiles can't help but think about the first time they tried this plan. Everyone had this overwhelming sense of hope that it would work. Now.. not so much.

"Okay," Malia says as they walk, "so after you get Lydia, what do we do? Just find Theo and kill him?"

Stiles nods slowly. They're going to kill him. It's strange to think about. A world without Theo. Sure, he's a psychopathic monster and definetly deserves it, but it's still weird to think about. How will things play out after that? What about all the chimeras still running around? All the dead people? Stiles just shakes it from his mind, because Lydia's the priority right now.

Once they reach the mountain ash barrier, Scott pats Stiles' back and says, "just go get Lydia, alright? And then we'll figure out everything else."

Stiles nods, and then walks through the broken gate into the supernatural ward. And just like last time, he's afraid this won't work. That Lydia won't want to come. And this time around he has even less hope if that's even possible. 

The walk down the hall is uncomfortable. All the supernatural creatures locked in their cells are quiet. Way too quiet. Some of them are dead, Stiles can tell by the terrible smell filling his nose. The others are thin and starving because no one really takes care of this place, the chimeras hardly give any of the patients food or water. 

When Stiles reaches the final room, he cautiously opens the door. Lydia is lying on the bed, blanket on the floor, hair a curly mess, and hands drawn together resting on the top of her chest. She doesn't move as Stiles walks in.

"L-Lydia?" He says gently. Lydia sits up abruptly. And then Stiles is drawn back to that night several months ago.

_"Lydia?" Stiles says, crouching down next to the bed. Lydia doesn't look at him, eyes bloodshot, mouth drawn forcefully shut. "Lydia, hey, I'm here to get you out of here, okay?" He says again, unlatching the leather straps restraining her to the bed._

_"You need to leave," she says in a distant, broken voice. When Stiles looks back to her, she's staring at him with wide eyes. "Wha-" he starts, but is interupted by her saying, "You're going to die if you stay."_

_"No, Lydia, you're going to die if you stay here," he says, undoing the straps on her wrists then starting on the ones on her ankles, "If Theo stays this powerful he'll kill everybody."_

_"Stiles, please, leave," she says, as Stiles gets the final strap off of her. He helps her sit up in bed, but she's weak and shaky. Then suddenly her head shoots to the door._

_"He's here."_

_"Who's here?"_

_"Theo."_

"Stiles what are you doing here?" Lydia asks, confused. 

"Scotts back," Stiles says quickly, "and Theo took over the entire town. We need your help."

Lydia narrows her eyes. She leans her back against the beds frame and says, "and what good could I do? I can't stop Theo. The last time I tried, I ended up hurting you."

Stiles sighs. "But we can't just give up!" He says, "he's killing people. He killed Liam, and Hayden, and he's turning people into chimeras. If we don't stop him everyone in this town will die. Or worse."

"I can't control my powers," Lydia says, "not well enough to kill Theo."

"You don't need to kill him, you just need to weaken him, so Scott or Malia could," he crouches down next to the bed, "please, Lydia. You're the only one who can stop him. _Please_."

Lydia glances at his hearing aids. "I burst your eardrums, Stiles. I put you in the hospital for brain trauma."

"Yeah and just imagine how much worse you could do to Theo if you concentrate."

Lydia sighs. ".. I'll try but I'm not making any promises."

Stiles smiles.

-

"Why is it so quiet?" Scott asks as they walk down the creeking stairs. Stiles looks around the empty, dark hall as they step off of the stairs.

"I don't know," Stiles whispers. He turns to his friends and says, "but this is the hard part. The only way out is the front door, so we have to take out those two chimeras. Malia you should-"

"Wait," Malia says, looking up. Stiles tilts his head. She looks back to him and says, "I don't think they're there anymore. I can't smell them."

Scott sniffs the air, then agrees, "me neither. Maybe they.. left?"

Lydia looks unconvinced. Stiles shrugs. "Okay," he says cautiously, turning back around, "then maybe this was way easier than I thought it would be."

Way too easy. Almost painfully easy. So easy that Stiles could've done this by himself months ago. But last time it was nearly impossible to even get in to Eichen house, let alone get to Lydias room and get her out. Everyone had ended up hurt or wounded. Something's not right here, but Stiles can't put his finger on it.

Stiles walks out of the hall and into the main room silently, the others following behind him. When they step into the dimly lit room, they're greeted with the sight of Theo and Tracey standing against the front desk, two dead bodies beneath them, waiting for them.

And there it is. Stiles' mouth drops open in surprise. He knew this was way too easy to be true. Before Stiles can form a sentence- or even a coherent thought- Scotts eyes glow red and he growls. Then suddenly they're all being pushed down onto his knees by chimeras. Stiles tries to struggle out of the grip, but the chimera is way stronger than him. 

"Welcome back Scott," Theo says casually, still leaning against the desk, "long time no see. I wish it was under.. better circumstances."

"Theo," Stiles says, finally finding his words, "Just wait-"

"Shut up," Theo snaps, going from casual to angry in a second. He straightens himself out and walks a few steps closer to the group.

"Let us go!" Malia yells, violently struggling in the chimeras grip.

"Why?" Theo asks, "so you can all plot to kill me?"

"Theo, we weren't-" Stiles behind but it cut off by a sharp look from Theo. Stiles bites his bottom lip and desperately tries to think of the right thing to say. Scott beats him to the punch, though, and says, "We weren't going to kill you."

Theo's head snaps over to him. "Really?" He asks, calm again, coy almost, "you came all the way back here- for what, then? A nice little reunion?"

Scott swallows. Stiles looks to him, and he looks worried. Then Theo's eyes turn to Lydia. His face fills with realization. "Oh." He says, "I think I understand. You thought a scream could stop me."

Theo nods to the chimeras holding Lydia down. Stiles' eyes widen. "Theo don't-" a small scream cuts him off. When he looks to Lydia, her neck is bleeding way too much. 

"Oh my god!" Scott yells, struggling in the chimeras grip, "Lydia!"

Stiles looks back to Theo with shocked eyes. He doesn't look smug, he looks disappointed. Disappointed that it had to come to this. "Fuck," Theo mutters, annoyed, "take her to the hospital."

The chimera picks up the injured banshee and quickly brings her outside, dripping blood on the white tiled floor. Theo shakes his head, and runs a hand through his hair. "You fucking monster!" Malia growls out, really struggling now.

"Of course this all happens when _you_ come back," he snarls at Scott, then unintelligibly mutters under his breath, "you fuck up everything."

"What're you going to do?" Stiles asks, wanting to get on with it. He can't stand the waiting. 

"I _should_ kill you all," he says, then looks to Stiles and says, "especially you. This is the second time you've pulled this. If you were anybody else.." he trails off and shakes his head.

Tracey straightens herself and crosses her arms over her chest. "So what are we going to do?" The kanima asks, glancing at Stiles and Scott with contempt. Stiles can't help but wondering how she got out of the shed. And why she couldn't stay there.

Theo seems to ponder this for a moment. "Well, I'm in a pretty good mood," he says, "so I'll let you two off with a warning," he turns to the two chimeras holding them down, "take them to Stiles' house and surround it with mountain ash."

The chimeras begin to drag the pair of werewolves away. Stiles and Scott exchange an uneasy- if a little confused- look before Scott is pulled out of sight. A hand forcefully tilts his chin up and he's looking into Theos cruel blue eyes. "I'm very upset with you, Stiles. That makes five times you've tried to leave me."

And he still hasn't gotten the hint. Stiles swallows. "Then why don't you seem angry?" He asks, curiously.

"Because if I get too angry I might do something I regret," Theo says ominously. His grip on Stiles' chin tightens slightly. "I didn't want to hurt Lydia, you know that. And that's why I'm not hurting Malia."

"And Scott?" He asks simply.

Theo's face turns momentarily dark. Then he says, "you're lucky I like you," he says simply, "because I would've killed him." He leans in far too close and says, "and if he becomes a problem, then I will."

A shiver runs through Stiles' body as Theo stands. "Let him go," he instructs the chimera holding him. Stiles' nearly falls to the ground after being released, but just catches himself before his face hits the tile. 

"So what're you going to do to me?" He asks, standing, legs a bit shaky. Theo hums, as if thinking, then says, "I'm not sure yet. But you're not going back to your house, if that's what you think."  
Stiles figured. 

"I forgive you," Theo says, zipping his jacket, "not that you apologized. But I can't stay mad at you," he ends the sentence with a smirk. Stiles stares at him with disbelief.

This is why no one tries to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part one!! Part two will be up soon! That will have lots and lots of Steo!
> 
> Leave me thoughts and requests please if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> You like? Any questions, feedback or suggestions are more than welcome!!!


End file.
